Lucifer's Touch
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: Yazoo, the immorality Remnant who appeared to be somewhat bloodthirsty, abducted the woman that Vincent Valentine cherished most. WARNING: Yaoi and extreme violence.
1. A Shattered Nightmare

An unexpected wallop into somebody's upper body, the silver-haired male hoisted his head to merely observe the male before him. Crimson material enveloped all-around his torso as well as his entire neck, and concealing his jaw. He had such a monotonous expression decorated upon his pallid face as he examined the Remnant with his cerise hues.

Those heavenly features, those enchanting eyes, the Remnant mentally fell onto the ground, only mentally, not physically. He unconscientiously placed his left hand onto the vampire-like male's fully clad chest, feeling nothing but warmth.

"I'm pretty certain you burst, Remnant, how have you reappeared?" The gunslinger somewhat mumbled, reaching for his Cerberus. "...Do not touch me either, I'm married." The cerise male was neither pleased nor flabbergasted, he was primarily infuriated.

His intense mako hues shot a glare at the other male's shooter, an iniquity smirk curled upon his ashen lips since he subsequently made contact with his Velvet Nightmare. "Two can participate in this entertainment, vampire."

Before several wars occurred, the market's bell chimed since the entrance had opened; it was the Remnant's boyfriend, Reno. Of course, the Remnant was pretty disobedient and felt affection for someone else, who was in fact married.

"Yazoo, Vincent, what's up yo?" The red-haired male sniggered, halting his pace once he reached for the nearby pavement to allow the vehicles to drive pass. Afterwards, he stumbled in the direction of the two males, and witnessed both of them reaching for their weapons. "...Vincent, why are you starting a conflict?"

With a hushed groan, he disallowed his index finger to even touching the Cerberus, "Yazoo started this." Oh, the ancient children act. He basically rotated his body, with his back facing the appealing Remnant, and with a huff scarlet mist happened to enclose him, making him disappear.

The red-haired male placed the rear of his right hand onto his temple and rapidly swept it across his skin, taking a pew. "Oh man, I thought he'd never leave!" He chuckled, enveloping his arms around the Remnant's waist. Of course, Reno cherished the other male profoundly, that deep that he'd even sacrifice himself if the entire bond went off beam. However, the Remnant's heart happened to be draining, he doesn't feel as much affection as he did before. It's somehow blight, a living nightmare.

"Yazoo, are you alright?" Reno scarcely whispered, he was concerned for the troubled Remnant, mainly for the reason that he wasn't speaking, only breathing. He'd constantly run into the other male's arms and cuddle him to death, however, it seemed as though the heavenly Remnant doesn't fancy that.

"...Who was that man?" The silver-haired Remnant garbled to himself, in his mind nothing felt authentic any longer, just a petty fairy tale. "Plus, who is his spouse?"

Dumbfounded, Reno didn't know what to say or even believe, was the Remnant actually thinking about this? However, the red-haired male didn't know what Yazoo's feelings truly were. Absolutely paying no heed to the first question, he shifted onto the other within just a tick, muttering. "Well, he has a significant other called Lucrecia."

The Remnant scowled unpleasantly at the repulsive response and immediately tore his body away from the Turk. Scrunching his leathered fists till his jagged nails penetrated the material, he bluntly retorted. "I want to see her, tell me where she lives!"

He instantly lowered his carroty eyebrows. "That is private, Yazoo!" He snapped, scuffing his feet behind the Remnant and swiftly dragged his waist towards his own body. "What is it, Yazoo? Why are you acting this way?"

Viciously nudging the Turk into the chest with his elbow, he robotically hoisted his leathered right hand and summoned three Shadow Creepers. "Don't ask me ridiculous questions, I want an answer!"

Of course, Yazoo sounded as if he was on his male period, he couldn't stand those sickening words, in actual fact he dreadfully had the desire to demolish them, at this split second he wanted to curse the Turk's mind. "Tch, I can't handle this any longer!"

Snatching and shattering, the shadows did nothing but split the hearts of those who were blameless, and absolutely paid no attention to the red-haired male, bearing in mind he was with Yazoo. The entire settlement became an awful nightmare that happened to come to existence.

"Yazoo... Why?" The red-haired male whimpered, automatically placing the palm of his right hand onto his battered chest whilst he arched his back to some extent. "...Yazoo..." The thwack from his lover truly astonished him, taking into account that was his partner for heaven's sake.

Cleaving and weeping, the razor-sharp teeth of one of those dark creatures prodded intensely into a child's abdomen whilst they made the decision to carry the young person elsewhere, leaving behind a trail of blood. It happened to be reasonably distressing for the red-haired male but brought hilarity to the Remnant's mako hues.

"This is implausible, absolutely humorous; I had never felt so active." Yazoo tittered, turning his body to face the other male. "...Throughout my subsistence I only felt energetic during the occasion where I and my brothers found Mother." However, he unexpectedly clenched his right fist with force and his tone of voice sounded much deeper than usual, "But, I completely hate that man for using us for his grubby work, our master, although in any case we're Mother's most wanted."

Twisting his head, he completely paid no interest to the Remnant's words; his eyes were glued on the Shadow Creepers together with his ears which were listening to their penetrating screams. Everybody seemed to be disappearing through thin air, occurred to be ripped apart by the nauseating creatures that Yazoo found beautiful.

"However, without Sephiroth we wouldn't be on this planet... For that reason we ought to respect him..." A chortle left from within his throat whilst he guffawed at his own words, "...I'd under no circumstances give him respect, the one who tricked us... I'm so relieved that he is lifeless."

"...Please, be silent already..." The red-haired male muttered beneath his breath, directing his own words at his own lover that happened to be mentioning the redundant history, Reno absolutely despised the fact the Remnant was irritated.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" The silver-haired Remnant irately snapped, taking one footstep towards the other male, he desperately wanted to split that neck in two.

Grasping onto the Remnant's slender wrist, he made the attempt to pull him towards himself; however, the Remnant refused to budge until the Turk harshly yanked him. Reno started to dash as swiftly as he could, kicking his legs one by one.

Completely paying no heed to the Shadow Creepers, the two men headed for an alleyway. Yazoo's facial expression was empty and he almost closed his eyes. Dashing through the clammy passageway, Reno roughly shoved the Remnant against the nearest divider, slipping his right hand underneath the others leg and hoisted it to touch his own hip, keeping it there. He rapidly smashed his own ashy lips against the others, slithering his occupied hand all along the Remnant's thigh, and rested it against his rear. Placing the palms of both his hands at the back of the Turk's neck, Yazoo freed a piercing moan behind the obsessive kiss.

Well, well, what do we have here? A Shadow Creeper ferociously growled since it finally detected the red-haired Turk, it rapidly rushed through the alleyway and snatched the male's leg with its razor-sharp teeth, making him tear away from the celestial silver-haired.

Even though the Remnant didn't benefit from the passionate kiss, he elevated his right hand into the air, making the three Shadow Creepers vanish without a word of warning. Before Reno plunged onto the ground, the heavenly Remnant swiftly shielded his back with his well-built arms.

"I love you, Yazoo..." The red-haired male whimpered, lightly placing the palm of his right hand onto the Remnant's chest. "...Forever and always..."

The silver-haired male merely smiled a genuine beam at the other's charming words; he slopped his head downwards and planted a kiss upon the other's ashy lips.


	2. Dispute and Immoral

The distressed Remnant slipped through the unlocked window, finding the youthful female resting in her double bed, single-handedly. In one of his hands held a roll of cloth tape whilst in the other held an extensive length of rope. "...You're coming with me." He scarcely whispered, enveloping the burning rope around both of the woman's wrists. Afterwards, he smacked a strip of tape across her lips. "...Remember, don't ever say a word or you'll have more than a goddamn bullet through your precious heart, understand?!" He muttered, hoping she wouldn't have heard. He seized her throat, nudging his leathered fingertips into her flesh and brutally dragged her out of that bed, struggling to place her inside a human-sized fabric bag.

Lucrecia instantly snapped her brunette coloured eyes wide open, flustered at the sound of the carrier rustling; she didn't have an adequate amount of time to reach for her revolver. Both of her slender wrists scorched with a burning pain, the harsh rope engraved her delicate flesh. Her main desire was to yowl in pain; her cherry lips were rapidly silenced by a thick piece of tape that she could merely murmur behind atrociously. Despite the fact that it would confirm fruitless, not anything could prevent her, the bag alone made her tremble with fright, she attempted to scream through the tape, only audible to the ones close at hand.

"Shut up, you're wasting my time; I have children to get back to!" The silver-haired male screeched, violently shoving the human-sized bag over the female's head, catching her entire corpse inside. With both of his hands he clenched onto the fastened end and started to slither it across the floorboards, heading towards the wide open window.

"Why is this happening? Vincent, where are you?!" She whimpered with a screech, making one hell of an effort to set herself free.

Before she could kick or set herself free, the incensed Remnant tossed the human-sized bag out of the gaping window, following the falling fabric by darting out of the opening himself. Once he hit the dehydrated lawn feet first, he lugged the occupied bag in the direction of his motorbike, placing it behind the driver's seat. "...If you don't be quiet then I'll tell you a little secret that you'll never forget!"

Drawing back a mouthful of air, Lucrecia gasped heavily and coughed a small number of times; all of her attempted screams were driving her horse. She barely had a tawny flame lit inside her, but she was determining not to bare her soul. The Remnant's words piqued her renowned curiosity, but now wasn't the occasion for twenty-one questions. The enraged Remnant shoved a carving knife from side to side of the human-sized material where the human was struggling to break out, "...Give up already!" He screeched, nudging the weapon inside even more. "...Now, want to know that secret?!"

The youthful female caught her breath and recoiled, fearing the damaged dealt. "Why...?" She continued to thrash about, however, not as strappingly, although she managed bite through the tape. "What have I done to you?! What reason do you have!?"

"Your husband damaged me, he broke my goddamn heart, do you understand?!" The Remnant maliciously retorted, "...Now, who shall play the cat and who shall play the mouse?!"

Lucrecia whimpered in tenderness as she plunged onto a miniature mountain of trivia, she hastily screeched with a weep drifting through her voice, "You feel affection for Vincent... But why am I involved? I'm sorry your feelings weren't returned, but Vincent... He's not like that."

The troubled Remnant grimaced distastefully at the young female's words, thinking they were ghastly. "...He will be mine." He muttered to himself, staggering in the direction of the human-sized bag, holding the bloodied carving knife in his left hand. "...I'm not sorry... but he's mine... only mine..." He stooped down onto his knees facing the fabric, and abruptly lacerating it with the jagged knife, wounding the female inside of it. "...All mine."

"H-He can't be yours... Why is that so tricky for you? I love Vincent and he loves me; no matter what you do, I won't let you have him, Chaos, he would murder you if he knew."

"As I've said before, he is mine!" Yazoo growled, quite a lot of tears swept down his ashy cheeks. He despised those sickening words and he loathed the thought of her, in his world she'd be vanished. The woman's words echoing throughout his cell-less brain, burning the final cell he even had. He gripped onto the carving knife somewhat tightly, and hastily slashed the young woman through the heart, piercing the razor blade inwards and outwards of the fabric bag. "...He's mine... And nobody takes what is mine..."

The female's oesophagus cramming with blood, she almost coughed her entrails out of her offended body, she wheezed coarsely. "O-our love... re-remains bonded, even in death." Her corpse turning bitter as she choked on her weeps, "I love you, Vincent..."

"...The offspring of a seraph, who occurs to be cold and unsympathetic, and what they desire is what they will obtain, without delay. Understand?! I'll even drug that husband of yours into being with me, he's mine and nobody steals what is mine!"

"Good bye Lucrecia, I hope you enjoy your bereavement." He chuckled, unfastening the blood filled fabric bag, only to see her facial expression. His mako shimmering hues noticed a wedding ring enveloped all-around her marriage finger, an immorality beam crawled upon his pasty lips as a snigger left his ruthless throat, and he violently snatched the ornament off of her. "I'll be keeping that."

Murky vapours happened to drift throughout the heavens, having a collision with each other, on their own merits. The self-centred Remnant shoved the fabric bag off of the motorcycle and onto the tough ground, at the edge of a filthy road. With both of his leathered hands, he clenched onto the fastened end and heaved it through the unoccupied street and into a clammy alleyway. Harshly tossing the bag into a crook, he unzipped his buckskin jacket and slipped his left hand into his inner pocket, pulling out a lighter.

"Good bye, Lucrecia." He purred whilst he swiftly pressed onto the lever with force, and releasing a pleasing flame. He lobbed the hazardous item onto the material, taking a handful of footsteps backwards to observe the delightful blaze multiply.

"Your corpse shall burn with the flames and your spirit shall disintegrate deeper than hell, the Gods or the Devils would never forgive you, you're a cold-blooded woman who cares for nobody else other than herself. I hope this will teach you a lesson if you ever return from the Lifestream, well, that is if you ever visit the Lifestream."

Mizzles of rainwater started to crash onto his colourless flesh, however, it never attempted to clear the flames, which brought contentment to the Remnant's premeditated eyes. He twisted his body and took his mako tinted hues away from the treacherous incident, as he gradually walked out of the humid alleyway. The shadows enclosed all-around him as dewdrops of rainwater sprinkled behind him, an immorality beam curled upon his ashy lips once he stepped off of the curb of the path.


	3. An Endless Charm

Taking a pew on the crown of the East Church, his tawny hues were currently studying the silver-haired Remnant further on, the individual who happened to be sharing a kiss with a red-haired man. He tapped his talons simultaneously whilst an immorality grin twisted upon his cerise lips since his brilliant hues predominantly observed that one Turk.

Of course, he reviled how the male behaved towards the heavenly Remnant, how his ravenous hands were fooling around with his body. However, he didn't have enough just yet, a depraved chuckle escaped from between his crimson lips, he happened to be more engrossed than irritated.

Except, his eyelids widened immediately since he noticed both of the men tottering towards a lofty tree, completely away from the Square. He grimaced unpleasantly as he thwacked the palm of his right hand onto the roof of the building, one of his desires were to smear the blood of the red-haired Turk upon the rock-hard ramparts, and he desperately wanted to cause ultimate misery for him, to present him a cursed dream for a lifetime.

Beneath the intense iridescent moon, the men took a seat underneath an elevated tree; the Remnant endlessly shot a glare towards a different place as the Turk smothered his sleek neck in more than a few kisses. Of course, they were out of uniform, it was a casual Friday.

The demon couldn't believe the scene any longer, in actual fact he didn't wish to believe it whatsoever. It was a nightmare, a ghastly vision that a fiend could possibly have, he felt like allowing his radiance to stand out and suffocate the region with a striking bonfire.

Expanding his torn crimson wings, he leaped far above the roof and into the murky blue, allowing the airstream to embrace him. Yes, he seemed to be similar to a bird within the heavens, soaring en route for the two, he settled onto one of the bulky branches high into the tree, to examine the two like a divinity watching over hundreds of citizens.

His amber hues blazed an even brighter colour as he witnessed an eccentric looking item being pulled out of the red-haired male's trouser pocket. His eyes automatically crammed with hatred whilst his stomach packed with distress, he felt rather below par, and that poor health occurred to be envy. That is original, a demon isn't supposed to have feelings but the fact is, they evidently do.

The Turk delicately grasped onto the Remnant's slender wrist, and the silver-haired man frowned with sorrow, he clearly didn't want it. Reno held out an inexpensive ring, a piece of jewellery that he created himself.

"Yazoo, I've been meaning to ask, will you tie the knot with me?" He hardly whispered, slanting towards the Remnant's face to plant a kiss upon his supple cheek.

Love! Hollow! Hate! Sorrow! Those few words drifting throughout the demon's ears, he felt the urge to fracture his eardrums with his jagged talons. Forming into scarlet mist, he evaporated into thin air; however, the vapours started to enclose around the egotistic Turk.

"...Reno!" The celestial Remnant panicked, his flickering cat-like eyes widened at the view of the murkiness, completely giving him the memories of that one man dressed in crimson.

The demon emerged from the cerise mist, positioning at the rear of the red-haired Turk, an immorality grin hanged upon his murky lips whilst he searched for the male's black heart with his index talon.

Such a staggered expression painting upon the Remnant's face, his mouth constantly drooped as he studied the fiend's armour. He was neither astonished nor alarmed, he was merely in between. However, he was thunderstruck; he couldn't say a word other than bustle. In his mako eyes he thought Vincent had dolled up in armour and smudged a little powder and paint onto his cursed face, he had never seen this male in his life.

Violently piecing through the material and the skin, hacking throughout each skinny vain and bulky organ of the Turk's chest, his blood trickled from the spacious wound and spattered all over the desiccated grass and the demon's thighs. Reaching for the thumping heart, he clasped onto the entire organ and swiftly wrenched it out of the male's body. Holding onto the pounding organ, he brutally scrunched it until it split open.

Before Reno could even place a hand onto the gaping injury, the fiend nastily snatched the male's slender neck, and nudged his razor-sharp talons into the colourless flesh followed by a straightforward toss against the nearest brick wall.

He shot a gaze at the heavenly Remnant, smiling an authentic beam once he noticed how petrified the handsome young male seemed. He held out his bloodied hand and gently clutched onto the silver-haired male's wrist.

Of course, Vincent never felt fondness nor wanted the Remnant, he loathed the bother also the obsession. He merely felt affection for Lucrecia, a female who happened to be slaughtered by an appealing Remnant. He simply murdered a woman in cold blood, tied her in a fabric bag and cut her down, wounding her until she could no longer move or inhale, only to steal the demon's puppet. However, the male dressed in crimson never worshiped the Remnant but the fiend did; the ultimate Chaos fell for the celestial Remnant.

"...Yazoo, will you be mine?" The demon respectfully asked, although he didn't wait for a simple answer, he pulled the Remnant into an adoring embrace, and caressed the male's soft silvery tresses with his bloodied talons.

Spreading his torn cerise wings once more, he guarded the Remnant with both of his well-developed arms and soared further into the heavens, drifting in the direction of his warren. However, Vincent had a home in an actual building and not a lair, but Chaos clearly wasn't bothered.

Soaring throughout the whispering winds like a bat out of hell, and all the way through the shadows of the sky, the sun had visited a different destination. The Remnant couldn't keep his mako hues off of the other male's skin shade, in actual fact he couldn't look elsewhere, the airstream forced him to look in his body's direction.

Yazoo honestly couldn't believe this moment had come, even though he didn't know who on earth the fiend was, he sort of already gathered it was another form of Vincent. What could possibly occur after that? The Remnant could already feel his heart thump, his feelings build and his spirit melt.

Heading in the vicinity of a lofty mountain, it was neither a burrow nor a home; however, it was a hushed location. Landing onto the tough ground with both of his feet, he quietly placed the Remnant onto the soil and enveloped his well-built arms all-around his torso.

"I cherish you, Yazoo, you're my one and only..." He cooed into the heavenly Remnant's ear, slithering both of his hands down Yazoo's sides, halting them once they touched the male's waist. "...However, it seems impracticable but it feels just right..." With that he planted a peck onto the male's supple cheek, and continued to embrace him from behind.


End file.
